


Monster

by J_Hwang



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Jealousy, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: Jealousy is a scary thing. It could cloud one thought, making them do the thing that others could not even think they could.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Lee Siyeon & Lee Yubin | Dami, Lee Siyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Kudos: 7





	Monster

“Are you sure she won’t kill you in your sleep?”

“Minji, I know you are worried, but stop being ridiculous. She won’t even hurt a fly.” 

“How are you so sure? She looks like a serial killer.” 

“Just because she looks cold outside, doesn’t mean she is like that inside.” 

“If you said so…” 

“I will be fine, Minji. It’s not like I move far away… It’s just downstairs!” 

“STILL!”

“Minji… let her. Like she said, we are just one floor away. Besides, Yubin doesn’t seem like a bad person.” 

“Bora! I am just worried, okay. Siyeon is so soft sometimes that she gets easily hurt.” 

“You do know that she could take care of herself well right? She is a grown up woman too.” 

“But…” 

“I will be fine, really. I will call you the first thing if anything ever happens okay?” 

“Promise?”

“Promise.” 

Siyeon moved in with her girlfriend of 5 months, with the help of Minji and Bora. Although Minji keeps on whining about her moving in with Yubin she could not do anything because Siyeon is sure of her decision, and with Bora backing her. 

Things went well, it’s been 7 months since then, and also marks a year the two started dating. They both work in the same music industry, producing and writing songs for artists. Both signed under the same entertainment industry. 

Their 1 year anniversary came, the two spent the night watching a movie at home instead of going to some fancy dinner. Yubin cooks and Siyeon prepares a bottle of wine and cake for them. Sharing funny stories, talking about their job and friends. 

**********

Another month has passed, they are facing a rocky road from their relationship. With Yubin receiving an offer for producing and coaching the new upcoming solo singer, they spent less and less time. 

What’s worse is the new singer starting to make a move on Yubin. And seeing that Yubin has no intention of pushing the girl away, it makes Siyeon jealous, angry and disappointed at her. 

They talked, but it didn’t go well. 

“There’s nothing between us.” Yubin said.

“You have a girlfriend and yet you lead her on.” Siyeon argued.

It went on for months. Siyeon hides it from Minji and Bora, not wanting them to worry about her relationship. Bottling up everything inside her.

**********

Until one night, Minji and Bora were deep asleep when they were woken up by a siren from a police car and ambulance. They wonder what happened since it seems like it stopped under their apartment building. 

Peeking out from the balcony they saw people crowding under their apartment building. Sensing something is not right the two of them went down to see what was going on. 

Stepping out from the elevator, Minji heard the police talking about something that happened on the 7th floor, and she froze. Her face turns white as she looks at Bora, which also has the same expression. 

“Siyeon.” They both said at the same time. Turning around closing the elevator and pressing 7 they waited as the elevator went up and ran as soon as the elevator reached.

True that when they arrived on the 7th floor, police were crowding in front of one particular apartment unit. Where their friend and her girlfriend live. They panic, wanting to rush into the unit, only to be blocked by the police, preventing them from going in. 

But it’s too late. They saw… they saw what had happened inside, red being painted on the wall and floor, furniture trashed around. The scene inside is a nightmare. They freezed, shocked, and shouted out their friend’s name, but, it’s too late. 

2 bodies being carried out of the unit. Murder suicide, the police conclude. 17 stab wounds on one body, and one clean slit on the throat on another. An instant kill for the later they said. 

**********

Jealousy is a scary thing. It could cloud one thought, making them do the thing that others could not even think they could. 

And when they thought the cold surface girlfriend was the suspicious one. It turns out their jealous bubbly friend was the monster itself. 


End file.
